User blog:LuluChoy/Tips in Alliance
Let's start with how do you go for your last alliance battle... Great?....Or was it an EPIC FAIL? (<-- Guess much will choose this one) Well, I got this problem back when I was in an inactive alliance --> then an active alliance with no one participating in AD...Orz I figured out some common problems for alliances, no matter active or not, it depends on the participation on EVERY SINGLE MEMBERS, that means, NO ONE CAN BE EXCLUDED!!! (not even new players) Common problems: (only apply to strong alliance...not really) Members become inactive --> Inactive days > 4~5 days --Contributing a LOT ≠ Not doing Anything Reasons: Members can contribute as much as you do as time passes. Remember, that your status can change and be caught up. Contributing a lot just means you can have some exceptions in certain cases more than normal members, but not doing zero / nothing. It is not your right, but this is LEECHING. Examples : AD battle participation rate 30% vs 40% / not contributing GW for two days vs 1 day / not sharing FAW for 2 day vs 1 day --New players ≠ Have more exceptions Reasons: That's easy. You are a rookie, doesn't mean the others will let you do nothing. That's also LEECHING. New players will have exceptions, that's true, but following up should be you are paying hard in catching up the others. Yeah yeah I know that others may say that this is meanie if your alliance kicks away newbies, but do they think of the whole story? I have seen many newbies trying hard to catch up the others, and they suceed. So don't think you are the exception. Examples: Not contributing GW R cards / Not sharing FAW as frequent as others / Having difficulty in AWK / All time rank lower than 5000 --Exceptions ≠ Abusing the power Reasons: Real life emergency, Exams (students), outings, or such are reasonable not to play VC. Because afterall Real Life > Game, that's a factual fact. BUT, that doesn't mean you can be completely excluded for like a month. You should still contribute to GW or whatsoever, trying to FAW trading and such. It may be a difficult, but still try GW, that doesn't cost you like 5 minutes to do that. However, this only applies to friends away for like at most a week maximum. More than a week, then I should say for the sake of the alliance, then you might risk being kicked. >7days has a lot to do, newer activer members to contribute the alliance, why not? Remember this applies AFTER you have noted to your alliance leader. Examples: Away for <=7 days Alliance Duels-->spamming = Epic Fail --Spamming points = Stronger enemies Reasons: Assume you have read the AD content under the HELP page, then you will know how it works for the AD matching system. That is, the more points you get in the previous battle day, then the next AD day, your alliance will be matching up with the alliance having about the same amount of points gained. So spamming is banned from the first few days to prevent facing strong enemies earlier to win more battles. Wait until the last day of AD where you don't have to match up anymore, then it will be the time to spam and gain your points. It is recommended to set AD points to be <= 20~30k every single duel so that your life can be easier. Make sure that your members don't spam on the first few days just because they want to have the rewards faster. Examples: Your alliance gained 200k from the previous AD DAY, then the next AD day you will be matching up with the alliance of having ~200k points on the previous day. --Rod VS Rot... Winner is Rot Reasons: It is still a mystery for why can someone get like 400k on the first day of the AD. Actually I was figuring why they are so rich? It costs a lot to spam rods... Well anyway spamming rods to me is only for emergency usage and ranking usage, not for clearing your storage or for fun. Emergency usage, like the word suggests, in emergency cases like you and your opponents' gap are smaller and smaller, and you want to avoid / catch up them. So it might be the time to use rods to widen the gap between you and they, or lead ahead. However, please at the same time to minimize the point gap between you and them in a position where you are sure that they cannot catch up with you and your point gap is small, as this may affect your matching up later. Ranking usage, sorry, please wait until the very last day (or the second last day) of the AD to spam. This is for the sake of the alliance to win easily. Save up your jewels to buy the AD pack or stack up some free rods from the battle rewards. It will be useful later, I am pretty sure. It may be difficult for free players to use rods, so as I, so allocate your resources wisely. Examples: Your Alliance VS Opponent = 20 000 : 15403 with 2 minutes left, you may want to spam some rods to widen the points to like 25 642 : 20 485 when the bell rings. --Weak Deck = Wastage of time, you can go home now Reasons: Suggested deck for the AD battle will be high proc rate AoE attackers like Arianrhod, all of them. Maximize the soldier and level and skills and whatsoever, prepare to be in the full health and status to prepare for the battle, as your opponents may have a strong defense deck. All AoE attackers are the best to me as there are more chances for the skill to proc and one hit KO the opponent even they are all HURs. For any questions, feel free to post your deck for better improvement on the Card Deck Forum in this wikia. I am sure that there must be people out in the world ready to help you, if not you can also ask me on my wall. Weak teams are a waste of time, not only that you waste the battle points but also the waste the time of the alliance. They can gain more with players of stronger team to get more badges and points for winning, so please update your team to make sure it is the strongest as it can. Examples: 5 AoE attackers (overall proc rate over 50%) VS 5 Random Skilled cards (unidentified proc rate) --> 5 AoE attacker wins Goddness Worship progess = Total sh*t --Lazy members + Leechers x 14 VS Active worshippers x 6... --> Eternal Hell greatly welcome you Reasons: For the previous GW, the SR GW is a 4* card, which means the aliiance will need at least 5 cards for a fully evolved card, and 6 for a perfect evolution. So the players MUST take their time and GW every day to achieve 6 cards as their goal before the GW update. It will be a tight schedule, so EVERY SINGLE member must participate. This is an absolute rule. No excuses. New players can be excluded from GW R cards Every Single day but they must also participate a little. This way GW progess will be in a smoother way and that you may get your desire card more earlier. Win Win situation, why not? For higher leveled members, no excuses for no R cards to donate, that's a huge lie. Don't you participate in the FAW battles? You might get at least a few R cards in the chests, so no excuses to not donate R cards. Examples: You are a mid-leveler (~lvl 50), and a FAWT/S. You have a limited no. of R cards gained from the reward chests, and you want to expand your collection first rather than donating it. It is acceptable, however as you get stronger, you might notice that the useless R cards will stack up slowly. It may be the time to donate R cards maximumly. To be continued...... Category:Blog posts